Mend My Wings
by Drixer
Summary: yaoi. Bladebreakers are in Paris, when they find love. KxR, TxM, other couplings. With Rei and Kai, is it love or lust? And they must deal with consequences from the past.
1. Default Chapter

ShiareiChan:

Welcome to my first feature length ficcie! I'm so excited cause it's one I've been workin on for a while. Well, not forever, but you get the point.

Kai: well it certainly took you long enough to think of.

Me: you just sealed your fate buster. --

Tyson: ooh, what are you gonna do to him?

Me: he's gay

Kai: O.O WHAT?!

Tyson: points and laughs ha! Dude you're gay!!

Me: so are you Tyson! All of you!

Guys: 9.6 ...

Me: anyhoo, like I said, its my first fic, so please read and review. I don't care about flames, they will be put aside and will not affect me. So, if Rei could do the disclaimer please. And don't tell me you don't know it like my friend did before..

Rei: is still shocked O.oU umm, ok. ShiareiChan does not own Beyblade or any of us. Only her plot and evil schemes. May God help us...

Okay okay, enough of that, now. ON WITH THE FIC!!

"Ice Cream and Fuzzy Sweaters"

Ice cream, the best of all snacks, his favorite. There was chocolate, strawberry, neopolitan, butterscotch, but best of all, there was vanilla. The smoothest, creamiest, **yummiest **flavour of all. Sorta like a certain raven-haired boy he knew. The smooth swing of his wrapped hair and enticing sway of his hips was enough to drive him crazy. Vanilla, yum. Kai didn't, no **couldn't** admit that he was possibly gay. But then again, his opinion was that every beyblader linked to the BBA was gayer than Christmas.

Ah, Christmas. The time for fuzzy sweaters and jeans. The casuality of it all! But also the way that this certain neko-jin looked. The cool air made his skin look like heaven, peaches and cream. Besides, Kai could just imagine him in a white fuzzy sweater. The ponytail lolling down his back...

Kai shook his head. '_Snap out of it!'_ he told himself, '_Sure the others may have different preferences, but what about **him**?' _Kai dared not to speak the name. His mind was already bogged down in the gutter as it was. He looked around. Kami, would he ever get enough of the frickin' hotel scenes? Yet again, Kai and his team were stuck in another hotel of busybodies. He snorted lightly, must the managers mock him? There was **always** a large room with two soft, fluffy beds. And the Bladebreakers **always** got something like that. Kai wondered if Mr. Dickenson was slightly insane. Sure, Max, Tyson and Kenny were comfortable to all share one bed. What else had gotten them all together? Although Tyson was more inclined to Max than the Chief. Kenny was rather shy and low on self-esteem, so he kept to his infernal laptop. Anyway, that left one bed and two people. Himself and Rei. Honestly, Kai didn't mind, but it didn't help him from having fantasies about the boy lying next to him. Rei didn't seem to mind the sleeping arrangements. In fact, the boy seemed to get an unnatural glint in his amber depths every so often when it was time to go to bed. It unnerved Kai, but he always felt a bit of a gleam in his own eyes from time to time.

He sighed and went back to his dessert. It was suppertime as usual at the Bladebreaker table. Tyson was finishing his fifth helping while Max and Kenny were still eating their first, but rather slowly. They were watching Tyson cram his bottomless pit of a stomach. Rei sat directly across from Kai, who was serenely sipping his tea; having finished his food; and was drinking with his golden eyes closed. Kai merely sat, slowly spooning ice cream into his mouth. Vanilla ice cream. He looked wryly up at the neko-jin about every third spoonful, savouring his treat and drinking in the sight of his teammate, and rather hungrily too. Kai wondered if Rei's slight fangs got in the way of drinking, and other things too... A small smile formed on Kai's lips as he ate another spoon of ice cream. Then he bent his head down and continued eating.

Rei watched the bluenette through the tiniest slits in his eyes as Kai studied him for about the millionth time this evening. It slightly bothered him that the older boy was constantly staring at him, all throughout dinner, every night. Although Rei himself wouldn't deny taking a few peeks at his friend himself. Kai **was** gourgeous, there was no denying that. Sometimes it took all of his strength to keep himself from slipping in a puddle of his own drool. He eyed the silent blader, snickering to himself. '_I guess there's no denying the old White Tiger's charm. Former team member or not.'_ And that ice cream! **Always **the vanilla ice cream! Rei grinned. He always thought that Kai would be more of a chocolate type. Well, that's how he thought of his friend anyway. The ever exciting and sexy flavour pleased Rei. He wondered if Kai would taste the same. Yet Rei held himself back. His bishie would have to wait. Kami, he loved the feeling of making Kai drool. It pleased him as much as chocolate.

Rei opened his eyes fully and observed the scene taking place across and down from him. Max was spooning strawberry ice cream into Tyson's mouth, then gleefully licking the spoon afterward. Tyson looked at the blonde hungrily, awaiting more ice cream and enjoying the sight of Max after. He fidgeted as Max slowly dug some ice cream out of the bowl. Max looked at the spoon and Tyson, and the spoon hovered between them. Tyson leaned forward to take the treat, but Max decided to place the ice cream in his own mouth. His pink tongue playfully licking at the spoon while his eyes glistened at his friend. Kenny watched with interest before returning to his laptop. Rei chuckled softly before returning to his original position. Silently watching as Kai eyed him yet again.

Kai noticed Rei observing the strawberry scene. A grin played on his own face. _'Child's play, ice cream can do a lot more than that.'_ He imagined Rei, dressed in white silk, the sleek material playing off his body. Sucking on a popsicle, vanilla of course. Then he would grin, ever so slightly, baring his teeth and bury them into the popsicle.

Amber eyes never leaving sight of Kai. Rei would then swiftly plant a piece of the treat on Kai's nose. Licking his fingers and then the bit off of Kai's pointed nose. He would then resume eating the rest of his popsicle hungrily. Kai chuckled to himself as he in his mind would slowly and deliberately remove layers of white silk from Rei. Taking off piece by piece until all the neko-jin had left was his beloved popsicle and his tan skin contrasting against it.

Kai put the last spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and returned to reality. Rei's eyes popped open at that moment as he stood up and walked to the dessert bar and went to retrieve a bowl of chocolate ice cream for himself. Then he continued on and headed up the stairs in the direction of the team's room.

Giggles two chairs down from Kai pierced through his mind. Tyson had just licked a bit of ice cream off of Max's nose. _'Well, well, they learn fast,'_ thought Kai. Kenny had long since gone to finish with Dizzi and had retreated to the hotel's garden benches.

"Whaddya say we go hit one of the hot tub houses Tyson?" asked Max. A wolfish grin that Kai never thought Max could pull began creeping across the blader's freckled face.

"Sure Maxie, " said Tyson, an equally wolfish grin played his features. "But we gotta go get our swim trunks."

"Will we even need them later Ty-kun?" Max's eyes glittered like sapphires as they both stood up and ran upstairs to get their things.

Kai groaned to himself. '_Remind me not to go into the hot tubs for a while.' _But he grinned at the thought of Max's lecherous smile earlier. He didn't think the hyper blonde would be capable of such things. Kai reminded himself not to underestimate Max's sexuality later.

* * *

Rei heard heavy footsteps landing on the floor and heading to his room. No doubt Max and Tyson were coming to prepare themselves for another 'adventure'. Soon enough, the two came bounding into the room. They quickly grabbed their suits and towels and left the room, barely noticing Rei. Yep, he recognized those grins. By the looks of it, they were headed to the hot tub houses. The houses were more private. Rei chuckled and returned to eating his ice cream slowly. Kai would be up any minute now, he was sure of it.

* * *

Kai heard footsteps thunder down the stairs and briefly saw glimpses of the two frenzied team members running towards the glass doors that lead to the hot tubs. He shook his head. Those two needed to contain their 'excitement' a little better. Onlookers would be suspicious to see two young boys with devious looks gracing their faces. Kai sighed and looked down at his empty dessert bowl. He felt empty, something was missing... He wanted more ice cream, to feel that creamy, vanilla substance on his tongue. But he would have no more, not tonight. He grinned and ran a hand through his two-toned hair. Perhaps he would have something else...

* * *

Rei sat against the pillows on the bed, eating his ice cream and pondering. The television was flashing images at Rei, but he paid no mind to it. The light reflected off his amber orbs, and he sat and licked his spoon. A soft noise graced the landing and he pricked his ears. "Kai...." Rei resumed enjoying his ice cream. _'Soon..' _He smiled. Rei focused on his treat and mindless staring.

Kai walked in to find Rei propped up on pillows, one leg outstretched, and eating his ice cream while supposedly watching T.V. The raven-haired boy slowly put a spoon in the ice cream and brought it up, where it hovered for a second. Then he put it in his mouth while wrapping his tongue around the spoon, and licked the rest off rather pleasuredly. He licked his teeth and smiled, "Mmm.."

Kai's insides groaned. The boy was teasing him! Rei slowly reached up to flick a strand of hair from his face, when his golden eyes set face upon Kai. He smiled, "Hey Kai."

Kai swallowed the saliva that was quickly forming in his mouth. "Er, hi Rei, watcha doin'?" Knowing full well what the latter boy was up to.

"Oh, eating ice cream," replied Rei. His eyes glinted and his mouth curved into a smile, slightly smug. "Want some?" His eyes gleamed again.

"Er, thanks Rei, but I'm not into chocolate much," answered Kai. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Damn him! Damn him and his long black tresses and perfectly sculpted features! _'He's getting to me, but..'_

"Aww, c'mon Kai," teased Rei, interrupting Kai's obvious thoughts. "Just a little taste? It's **really **good." He held the bowl out and put on a pleading face. _'He's bagged,' _thought Rei, '_And all mine.'_

Kai looked at the bowl and the holder's face, and stumbled over to Rei, who had now sat up cross-legged on the bed.

"That's better," said Rei, "Now," he dipped the spoon into the bowl and brought a bit of ice cream up to Kai's mouth. "Open."

Feeling extremely hesitant, Kai opened his mouth as Rei put the spoon into his mouth. He closed his mouth around the spoon and savoured the chocolate on his tongue.

"See? Isn't it really good?" asked Rei, smiling a toothy grin.

Kai nodded and quickly swallowed the ice cream. _'Gods, this boy is _scandalous

"Good," said Rei, as he slowly circled around Kai. Now he had Kai in front of the bed. Rei cackled inside. He got the last spoonful of his treat and licked it off the silver utensil. He swallowed, but let some of the chocolate to linger in his mouth. _'Heh heh, cake, or ice cream, for that matter,' _he grinned maliciously. Kai's crimson eyes gleamed and he began to move towards Rei, but Rei put out one hand to stop Kai, then he placed the bowl down on the end table with the other hand. Then with the one on Kai's chest, he pushed him down onto the bed and met his lips with full force. How did Kai like chocolate now?

"Ugnh," Kai grunted as the weight of Rei hitting his body sank in. His instincts told him to shove the boy off, but Kai remained. Dammnit, Rei was good, and all his, **finally!**

The neko-jin's fingers entwined in Kai's hair, while they positioned themselves more comfortably on the bed. Kai tore off Rei's headband to explore the dark tresses which he'd so often dreamed about. It was soft and silky, just as expected, but it smelled of cherries. _'Cherry shampoo? That's new.' _And Kai continued playing with Rei's hair.

Rei forced Kai's mouth open further to play a bit of hide and seek tongue. Chocolate washed over Kai's mouth and he groaned. Yum..

Their bodies were grinding together and then Rei finally broke contact, rather umwillingly, to catch his breath. He looked into Kai's red eyes and said, "Well?"

Kai chuckled and panted a few moments. "That was fun, but I still like vanilla better. Next time, I wanna try it differently." His eyes glittered as he traced a finger down Rei's chest.

"Different huh? Not tonight." And Rei closed his mouth down on Kai's once again and lightly bit the aforementioned's lips. Kai opened his mouth and swiped his tongue across Rei's teeth. _'Still chocolatey, yum.'_ He enjoyed the feeling of Rei's weight pressing down on him. He groaned as the boy began sucking the air out of him, little by little.

* * *

"Kami! Why are you like that!?" came a familiar growl from inside the room.

Tyson and Max stood dripping wet in their suits and towels outside the door to their room. Inside, sounds of a tussel could be heard on the bed.

The two boys looked at each other, wide eyed. "What?! It couldn't be could it?" whispered max hoarsely.

Tyson gulped. He hadn't expected this. Kai? And....Rei? He shook his head, spraying Max with water.

"Hey!"

"Shut up Max!" Tyson gulped again.

From inside, Rei gasped. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Gah...." Max backed away. An sweat drop formed on his head.

"Blehleleleh..." Tyson shook his head again and grumbled. He scrunched his fist and reached for the door with the other.

Inside Kai laughed.

Tyson swung the door open and winced, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Uh, Tyson, you okay?" asked Rei.

The two boys opened their eyes to find Kai and Rei, fully clothed, and in mid-fight for the remote control. Kai was holding it above Rei's head while the aforementioned was trying to grab it. Only to be stopped by one of Kai's socked feet.

"Uumm, never mind, I'll just go get change now shall I?" said Max, obviously relieved. Ha flapped his hand up and down.

Tyson merely stood and rubbed his eyes. Thank goodness it wasn't what he thought it was! Meanwhile, the fight for the remote continued, and Rei managed to gain control and began to flick through the channels. Kai looked slightly disappointed.

"Erm, I'll go change now..." said Tyson. Rei shrugged and looked at Kai, who raised an eyebrow. He gave Rei a tiny wink, and settled in to watch T.V. with his new neko-jin.

* * *

Yay!! My first chappie is finished!! Cut me some slack if it was to long, I had to establish a plot. Unless some of you are here for some good old fashioned yaoi fun, then good for you too! Please send reviews as this will be continued. I thinks it shall be good! Hurray! Thankys for reading. huggys Rei and Kai plushies Happy reading!

Kai: you made me gay!! T.T

Tyson: so am I! The horror! But hey, I have Maxie winks hehe

Max: yay!!

Rei: yum chocolate! R&R please!


	2. Of Bathrooms and Breakfast

ShiareiChan:

hey!! I wanna thank all the ppl who read my first chappie, you are all so kind! It's my first ficcie, so I was really happy. And I also wanted to thank the ppl who read my song fic Numb. It was originally intended to be a one shot, but I thinks I will continue it now if ppl like it so much, but I gotta get a few more chappies of this up first. So thankys to Legacy of the Silver Pheonix, M.S.K, Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high, erikka-kxr, Prozacfairy, blue koi, Wild Stallion and all the others, sorry if i didn't mention you!! U But anyways, on with the fic!

oh yeah ages!!

Kai and Rei are 16, the others are 15, okie?

Disclaimer: I dont own it, dont sue me, review to me for my brilliant plot. jk.. :P

Chapter 2: Luscious Hair and Missing Blue

Sunlight shone through the windows and bestowed its slight warmth onto Tyson's face.

"Ungh, Grampa can I have some pancakes?" He rolled face down onto his pillow and gurgled in the drool collecting on his pillow.

Max lifted his head and looked down on Tyson. He smiled. They had both had a great sleep after last night's hot tub adventure. He grinned again. That was one of his favorite outings yet. Although, when they came in last night.... That scene between Kai and Rei made him highly nervous. He figured they knew about himself and Tyson, but could **they** possibly be?..... He shook his golden head. Max wouldn't put it past them really. But he found it hard to imagine Kai - human ice cube and captain of the Bladebreakers- could possibly be in love with another. Especially a guy. Oh well, he could be wrong, they were only fighting over the remote. Even though Kai usually never paid attention to that sort of thing.

Max looked over on the other side of Tyson. No Chief; he must've sought refuge in an armchair again. He always seemed to know when either he or Tyson wanted to have a little fun. The blonde sighed. Poor Kenny. Max could tell that the boy wasn't much into that sort of thing. But there was that one night, Tyson slipped something into the younger boy's drink...

The blonde grinned, that was his other favorite night. He shook his head, trying to fetch his mind from the gutter, yet again.

A movement caught his sapphire eyes. Rei was simply shifting his position in his sleep. He wore no headband, and his longer hair was pulled back into a casual ponytail. Max smiled slightly. Rei's hair, no, **Rei**was gorgeous, but they were simply teammates and friends. He doubted Rei would ever be inclined to him. Besides, Max noticed that Rei's arms were wrapped around Kai, and the captain did not seem to object. In fact, he snuggled closer to Rei. A sleepy smile showed on his lips. he shifted his head slightly. Max noticed there was a small red mark on Kai's neck, almost as if a cat bit him. Max's eyes widened. The size of the mark seemed like nit would fit into Rei's mouth. He stared for a moment or two, then shook his head and sighed. Oh well, whatever suited them. Besides, they didn't go nosing into his and Tyson's business. Max laid back down beside his friend and returned to sleep, his mind buzzing with thought from the previous nght.

(at the buffet table)

Kenny sat at the Bladebreaker's usual table, his fingers running deftly over Dizzi's keyboard. He stared intently at the screen and continued typing for several minutes. Then he grinned and stretched his arms out in front of him and flexed his hands.

"Finally got it figured out Chief?" asked Dizzi.

"I think so Dizzi, thanks for all your help. It was an all-nighter, but it was worth it!" replied the estatic Chief. He galnced at his watch. "It's 9:30, good timing too, the others should be down soon."

"Oh I kinda doubt that Chief," Dizzi said in a sly computerized voice, "Rei and Kai probably will, but you saw Max and Tyson last night, they looked pretty excited to me."

Kenny readjusted his glasses and sighed. Of course he had seen them, it would've taken someone pretty blind as to not notice the two. He pulled out what looked like a floppy disk from the disk drive. It had five little chip-like things on it. Each was a different colour. Kenny would reveal the point of these when everyone was at breakfast. He face reamined stoic at Dizzi's remark, but inside, his heart felt lost, like something was missing.

"Aww, c'mon Kenny, cheer up. I'm sure you'll fin dlove one day. The others are just having a little fun," said Dizzi brightly.

_'Fun? Fun!?' _screamed Kenny inside, _'Those two are goin at it like rabbits! And besides....' _he shook his head. "No Dizzi, haven't you seen the looks between them? I think it's a lot more that that. But it doesn' t matter to me..."

"oh I think it does Chief," said Dizzi softly.

The sunlight softly pierced through Rei's eyelids, _'Oh, is it time already? It's so nice and warm....' _ He slowly opened his eyes. He was facing the balcony, where he could hear the birds singing their sweet melodies. A soft movement surprised him slightly. He could feel a sof t weight of an arm around his waist. Rei smiled sleepily, Kai's arm... He snuggled closer, sharing his warmth, and wished he could stay like this forever. Rei turned slightly so he could lie on his back. He brought one hand up to Kai's head, which was snuggled into the crook of his shoulder. Rei reached over and lightly twirled the blunette's tresses. They were pretty soft. He didn't think that Kai cared too much about his hair.

A small groan came from Kai. He smacked his lips slightly and opened his eyes. Something was playing with his hair. "Meh..." he mumbled and saw Rei smiling at him.

"Good morning Kai," said the dark-haired beauty.

_'And what a beauty he is,' _thought Kai. He smiled and sat up to stretch. "Mm, good morning to you to Rei Kon." Kai stretched his arms out and yawned. He watched Rei stand up and his eyes followed the neko to the washroom.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower Kai," said Rei warmly, "You might wanna wake up the others too, they're gonna sleep in all day I bet." And he shut the door with a golden wink.

Kai smiled again and looked over at the other bed. As usual, Tyson had sprawled all over the bed, leaving a small corner for Max. Kai wondered how the blonde could put up with a buffoon like Tyson. But Max was caring, and Kai knew that he had a lot of compassion for the bold and brash navy-haired idiot. Kai sighed and got up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then he walked over to Max and cuffed the boy on the arm.

"Owie! Mmblm.." Max opened his eyes and rubbed his sore arm as he looked at Kai. "What was that for Kai?"

"Hmph, rise and shine Maxie, I can't let you two sleep in all day now can I? We've got training to do."

"Aye aye Captain," said Max, and he rolled heavily onto Tyson. Kai just shook his head and went into the second bathroom in the adjoining room. They had it all to themselves, so he often used that one. As he turned and locked the door, he heard a loud 'oomph!' and a groan from Tyson. Kai figured that Max had pounced on Tyson and knocked the air out of his friend. As he slipped into the shower, his thoughts once again turned to the neko-jin in the other room.

Rei lightl stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fuzzy green towel around his waist. He had quickly washed and conditioned his long tresses. Something was making him anxious, and he wanted that something to reveal itself to him. He sighed and pulled on his clothes, then began to towel-dry his wet hair. He smacked his lips. _'Ugh, morning aftertaste, how gross,' _he thought_, 'Wait a minute, it's almost...chocolatey.' _He grinned and stepped out into the room, still towelling his hair. Rei looked around and the scene before him caught him slightly off guard. He grinned again. "Isn't it a bit early guys? After all, it got pretty late last night.."

Max suddenly suddenly jerked his head up. Then he looked down at the position he was in with Tyson. Max had pinned his arms down and pounced on top, his face nearing dangerously close to Tyson's sleepy one beneath. He looked back up at Rei, who flashed his trademark smile and gave the 'peace' sign.

"Hey dudes, whatever suits your morning fancy." He then resumed towelling his hair.

"Reeii," Max whined, "Kai only told me to wake Tyson up, so I did."

"Ugh, didja haveta be so rough Maxie?" Tyson groaned and pushed the blonde off. He looked up and saw Rei watching, obviously entertained, while tending to his raven locks. Tyson looked around again and suddenly said, "Race ya to the bathroom Max!" Then he got out of bed with lightning speed and ran to the bathroom and locked the door to have a shower.

Max pouted, "Aww, no fair Ty-kun!!" he got up and banged a fist on the door. No luck.

Kai walked in, also drying his hair, to find Max yelling through the door. "Um, perhaps you are in need of a shower Max?" He smirked.

"Oh Kai, thanks!" said the bubbly boy, and raced to the other bathroom.

Kai looked over to see Rei beginning to wrap his silky hair, his tanned, ambidextrous fingers skillfully weaving around. Kai smiled and felt all warm inside at the sight of the raven neko. _'Is this really what it seems?' _he thought, _'I've never felt like this before..'_

Rei looked at Kai and drank in the sight of the shower-fresh boy. Kai's normally cold face lacked his trademark blue triangles, which made him look so much more younger and actually likeable. Rei wasn't sure how he preferred the captain's looks. He was used to the cold, sexy 'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-you-so-go-bite-yourself' look. But he really liked Kai this way too. Rei's amber depths watched Kai approach him and swiftly planted a kiss upon his tender lips.

"Good morning again Rei-chan, have a good shower?" inquired Kai lightly.

Rei finished wrapping his hair and replied, "Of course Kai-kun, ready for breakfast?"

"Sure, but maybe some appetizer first," said Kai huskily. He nibbled Rei's earlobe.

"Ah, an appetizer before breakfast Kai-kun?" laughed Rei, "Never heard of that before."

"Ugmph," came Kai's muffled answer as he buried his head into the crook of Rei's shoulder, breathing in the lovely smell that enveloped him.

Rei's ears pricked and there was a click as Tyson's door unlocked. Kai quickly resumed drying his hair, and Rei began to arrnage his headband on his head. Tyson walked in to see nothing suspicious, so he shrugged and went into the other room to hurry Max up. He noticed nothing of Kai's missing face paint.

Rei sighed as he finally finished his hair. "**Now** are you ready for breakfast Kai?" He looked over to see Kai looking in the bathroom mirror applying the final touches of blue. He then ran his fingers through his two-toned hair and nodded. "Let's go Rei-kun." And with a yell to Max and Tyson, ("You two get yer butts in gear and get downstairs in five minutes!!") he and Rei left the room smiling warmly at each other as they made their way down to breakfast and the awaiting Chief.

xXxXxXxXx

Yay!! Chappie two finished! I hoped you likey! My hand hurts soo much now, I did this all in like a row really. Owie.. Anyhoo, please read and review and I will get the next one up soon. Thankys!! Also,sorry bout this chappie, there wasn't much 'action' but there will be in upcoming chappies. Byes!!! huggys Rei plushie

Rei: why does she have a plushie of me? O.o

Kai: hehe as long as it ain't me hehe

Me: glares bye!


	3. Chapter 3: BitBeast Chips

ShiareiChan: Okie, lets get to the point. THANKYS for all those reviewers who read my second chappie(and the first) (to Cyndaquil-babe, Padfootlet, Platinum Rei, Bloodmistress, Lao Rei Fan, Enelya Aldarion and autumnburn I thinks) , I'm so happy that you all like it!! And I'd like to point out the different names for Chappie 2. I was doin it on wordpad (which sux!!) at my aunties house, and its all screwed up, plus the fact that I forgot to change the title. U sorry. But it is officially called Of Bathrooms and Breakfast, by me. Muahah. One of my best friends found out that I write yaoi now....I'm not sure if that went over too well; she's very shocked said Rae. Oh well, not really my problem if it's scandalous! But anyhoo, I'm glad to get all the reviews and keep em coming guys!! Max? If you please?

Max: okay!! ShiareiChan does not own us or Beyblade, only her fabulous plots and twisted works of her mind! :D (eats a sucker)

Me: gee thanks....-- , and who gave him the sucker?!!

Tyson :(blushes) oops, bad idea??

Kai: Gee ya think!? Now look at him!!

Max: (is bouncing off the walls singing 'Hey Mamma')

Me: I don't own that either...(shakes head) On with the fic!!

Chapter 3: Bit-Beast Chips

Max's P.O.V

I stepped out of the shower feeling clean and refreshed as I wrapped a fluffy green towel around my waist. Man, they must use **some **laundry detergent to get these so soft!! I shook my head, now wasn't the time to ponder about life's mysteries. Then I heard a sudden hammering on the door.

"Ma-ax!" It was Tyson, "Hurry up Max! Didn't you hear Kai?! Besides I'm hungry!"

I sighed and grabbed a smaller towel to begin drying my hair. In Tyson's mid-pound on the door, I finally opened it to see him with a fist half-raised. I grinned, "Calm down Tyson, I'm done now."

* * *

Tyson's P.O.V 

"Max! Hurry up! I'm hungry!" I yelled and resumed pounding on the door. I heard a shuffling noise and the click of the door just as I raised my hand again. _'Finally Maxie.' _I thought. He opened the door to reveal himself wrapped in one of those deliciously soft towels and had a smaller one in his hand. Obviously to dry his hair.

"Calm down Tyson, I'm done now." He flashed a grin at me.

But anyway, there he was standing in front of me, half-naked and still glistening wet with his blonde hair plastered to his head. I gulped. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. We had last night didn't we? But he smelled **so** good right now! Zest Rainforest Falls dude. Maybe just a quick one? Please Maxie? I guess my smile showed my thoughts, because Max was chuckling at me and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Not now Ty-kun. You said you were hungry ne?"

I blinked and nodded. "Yeah, Chief is probably waiting for us. And Kai will have our asses if we don't hurry up."

"Yeah yeah Tyson, Kai can wait can't he?" He pulled on some pants and a shirt then briskly rubbed his head like crazy to dry his hair. Then he quickly brushed his blonde tresses and put the towels back in the bathroom. "Wait, one more thing," he said. He pounced over to the night-table by our bed and pulled Draciel out of the drawer. "There, all set Tyson." He flashed me a true Maxie grin and pocketed his blade.

"Alright, now for the food!!" I grabbed his arm and we raced down the hallway to the stairs leading to the lounge.

* * *

Normal P.O.V 

Kenny, Kai, and Rei sat at their table waiting for their teammates to arrive. Just like Rei sensed, there was news to be had, and it was from the Chief, but they had to wait for Tyson and Max. He sat beside Kai, who had his arms folded across his chest and was impatiently tapping his foot. If Rei looked closely, he could see Kai's eyebrows twitching slightly. He hated tardiness, yet he himself was always late for arriving at specific times for important events. Rei clasped his friend's arm gently. "Calm down Kai, I'm sure they'll be down soon." His ears perked at the sound of approaching thunder down the stairs. "That's them right now actually."

Sure enough, Max and Tyson ran down the stairs and pulled out chairs beside each other, sat down, and Tyson began to stuff his mouth immediately.

"Finally," growled Kai, "Chief has been waiting patiently for you two. It seems he has important news."

Tyson perked his head up from the pile of pancakes on his plate. "Oh coolb Cshievf, ab ibpodat bweaktwug orb subthid?" (oh cool Chief, an important breakthrough or sumthin?)

"Actually, you're correct Tyson," said Kenny; Kai scoffed at the said remark. But with a slightly dangerous glare from Rei, Kai quickly maintained his silent vigil.

Kenny continued, "As you guys probably figured out, Dizzi and I stayed up all night last night working on a new program for the Bladebreakers. Luckily for you guys, I finished it just this morning!"

Tyson sat up again and said between mouthfuls (and thankfully with no food), "Figures the Chief would stay up all night. So what new blade part do ya have for us now Chief?"

Kenny sat serenely sipping coffee for a few moments, the thing that made them all want to hang onto his every word now. He smiled. "In fact Tyson, it's not really a blade part, but it does have to do with your beyblades."

"Not a part Chief?" asked Rei, "Than what's so important about it?"

The Chief chuckled, "Patience Rei. Dizzi and I have made a tremendous breakthrough in beyblade science! All over the world, scientists are trying to get their hands on bit-beasts so they can actually create an almost human form. People have almost succeeded, but have discovered that the bit-beasts cannot really survive properly in a human form. Well, that's the theory anyway." The brunette paused again and sipped more coffee for effect. "But since I have the most powerful bit-beasts in the world right here beside me at our fingertips, I can access whatever information on them any time I want, thanks to you guys."

"Get to the point Chief, what's so important?" said Kai impatiently.

"Alright Kai, if you want," replied Kenny. "Okay, getting to the point. Dizzi and I have created almost human forms for all of your bit-beasts."

"What?!!" said the Bladebreakers simultaneously.

"Human bit-beasts Kenny?!" exclaimed Max, "Dude! That's awesome!"

Kenny readjusted his coke-bottle glasses. "Technically, not **human** per say Max, but rather a projection, with some substance." He pulled out the floppy and removed the five chips. There was a red, blue, green, white, and purple one of each. "I have designed, with Dizzi's help of course, these chips which will project a human nature of each beast. You simply place the chip underneath the bit piece. There is a small nook on its underside, and the piece should fit snugly in there. All I have to do is activate them once inside, and voila! Human bit-beasts!" Kenny looked extremely smug and proud of himself.

Tyson had stopped eating during Kenny's explanation, and also paused long enough to reply, "That's awesome Kenny! Well done! So we can have these projections walk with us if we wanted?"

"Probably Tyson," Kenny smiled.

"But Chief, there's five chips, and only four of us have bit-beasts," said Rei pointedly.

"Aah, that's where you're wrong Rei," Dizzi butted in, "You four may have bit-beasts, but Kenny has **me** too! So why not let me be digitally human too eh?"

The others stared in shock while Kai picked up the red chip and inspected it carefully, his fingers deftly swirling it.

"I see you found Dranzer's chip Kai," noticed Chief. "Like I said, simply put it beneath your bit chip, try it out guys!"

Tyson reached for the blue one, while Max and Rei reached for the green and white ones respectively. This left the purple one which Kenny grabbed. "And this one's mine!"

They all pulled out their blades and their bit pieces. There was a tiny notch imbedded beneath the chip, just like Kenny said. Tyson picked up his chip with stubby fingers and shoved it in the niche, where it fit snugly. The others followed suit.

"Got it guys?" asked Chief. They all nodded. "Okay, I put mine in my beyblade too, so now I'll just have Dizzi activate them." His fingers skipped over the keyboard like lightning and within seconds, all of the blades began to glow. "Alright, call them out guys! Dizzi!"

There was a flash of purple light, and then a beautiful brown-haired girl appeared in the seat beside Kenny. Her long brown hair was pulled into a plait, and she had shining purple eyes. She wore a cute skirt with a white peasant style top. The guys stared in awe as she suddenly clung to the Chief's arm.

"Hi guys!!" she giggled, "Man! It feels **soo** good to get of that cramped laptop and be here!" She stretched her arms above her head. "Well? Aren't you gonna call out the others?" She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Um, okay, Driger!" called Rei hesitantly, still in awe of Dizzi. There was a blinding white flash, and a figure appeared on Rei's right. Driger had dazzling white hair, hanging just above his ankles. He sported a long Chinese waistcoat; it was light blue, which contrasted with the black traditional pants and high-collar shirt. The coat had golden engravings on the back and running along the collar, hems, and bell sleeves. There were light blue markings beneath his eyes, and his red-gold eyes pierced through anything they seemed.

"Whoa, Driger! Is that you?!" exclaimed Rei. The tiger next to him nodded and smiled at the boy, then stared pointedly at Max, who got the hint.

"C'mon Draciel, lets see whatcha look like buddy!" called Max, very eager to see how gorgeous his bit-beast would be. Green flashed and a girl sat beside Max.

She had sparkling emerald eyes with light purple swirls on either cheek, and wavy lilac hair which fell just beneath her shoulders. She wore a light jade boatneck top and had simple blue jeans which sat low on her hips. "Hi Max! It's so great to be here with you!" She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek, which received a murderous glare from Tyson, but she missed it.

Kai took advantage of the moment to call out Dranzer. Dreading whether or not it would be a boy or girl, he hadn't expected Draciel to be female. He scrunched his eyes shut while red shone through his eyelids.

"Whoa..." breathed Tyson. Kai couldn't resist any longer and looked at the entity which had appeared beside him. Dranzer had cropped, spiky reddish hair, and light red markings similar to Kai's. It also had the darkest red of eyes anyone could ever imagine, until it didn't seem red anymore, but black. Dranzer was wearing a black waistcoat similar to Driger's but a bit shorter and had a complex fire symbol on the back with red lining the hems. Under the coat, it wore a red shirt and black pants.

Kai stared up and down trying to discern the gender of his bit-beast, but to no avail. Dranzer's eyes were heavily lashed, but the coat was covering everything else.

"I take it you are a bit confused Master Kai?" said Dranzer politely. Kai merely nodded. "Well, I have assumed different genders many times over the course of history," the entire table was hanging onto the firebird's every word. "But I have often taken the ah, male role, as that is more suited to my nature. So therefore.." Dranzer paused.

"So you're a guy?" said Tyson bluntly. Dranzer turned his eyes to Tyson and bored his eyes into the soul of the boy before nodding slightly. Kai released his pent up breath that he did not know he was holding in . Rei smiled and clasped hands with Kai's under the table, giving it a squeeze of reassurance.

"All right! Last but not least, Dragoon!!" Tyson was practically squirming with excitement in his seat by now. Blue blinded their eyes, and Dragoon appeared by Tyson's side. He had long, light blue hair which shone like the moon flowing down to the middle of his back. He wore darker blue robe-like clothes, and black pants. The robes suddenly seemed to shrink, and magically shortened to normal coat size. He had a red shirt, almost like a high-collar, but with the fastenings instead. He had the brightest blue, and yet the stormiest eyes at the same time. TIny blue triangles were on his forehead. Tyson thought that his pal was gorgeous.

"Holy shit Chief, didja come up with them on your own or what? Cause you must have **some **imagination!" He was still admiring Dragoon.

"Uum, no Tyson, like Dranzer said, I guess they have the power to change how they look as well?" The Chief turned to Dizzi, who nodded brightly.

"Yep! You're right! We can make ourselves look however we want! I see that myself and Draciel have decided to make ourselves more modern though..." She winked her amethyst eyes at Draciel and eyed up the others, namely Driger and Dranzer. Draciel winked in return.

"I didn't think that you would be a girl Draciel," said Max, but obviously pleased with his partner.

"Being a girl is fun though Maxie! Think of all the accessories!!" She grinned and flipped away a lock of wavy hair. "I see that Dranzer and Driger decided to stay a bit more traditional though!" She and Dizzi laughed.

"Hmph, and there's a problem with that Draciel?" said a disapproving Driger. He flicked away a strand of hair indignantly. "I happen to like my clothes thank you."

"Yeah, if you like standing out Driger! People are gonna notice you two, especially with your white hair," retorted Draciel.

Driger growled and Dranzer, butting in, said "Whatever, we can still change ourselves. Besides, we don't need to be arguing in front of our masters." He looked rather put out though, and he inspected his choice of clothes debatingly while the others agreed with him. The Bladebreakers settled into breakfast contentedly with their new and improved bi-beasts at their sides and Kenny sat and talked excitedly with Dizzi. The day had just begun.

Well? I'm sorry there wasn't much action in this chappie either, I had to explain things here!! But I hope you likeys and please give more reviews!!!

* * *

Rei: yeah! Driger is hot!!

Driger: are you implying anything? (raises eyebrow)

Rei: umm, not at all!! U

Kenny: maybe this wasn't such a good idea.....

Tyson: nah, it was brilliant!! Yah!!

Max: (nods crazily.)

Kai: yes...(stares at Driger and Dranzer, they are eyeing each other rather naughtily) O.o anyhoo, R&R later.

Me: (huggys plushie) kai and rei and max and Tyson plushies for all new reviewers and repeaters!! Bye de bye!


	4. Hangin With the Beasts

ShiareiChan: hey hey. I'm sorry guys!!! (cries) It took me a while to do this, but I've been really busy with schoolwork and friends and plus I had to think of continuing this and ya, enough of the excuses. But I thanky all the reviewers, I'm very happy. And I've made it onto a few fave stories lists, so I'm extremely happy about that. Thankys Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high!!!! But ya, I shall get to the ficcie now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; as much as I would LOVE to..damn copyrights...... --

Chapter 4: Hangin With the Beasts

It was after breakfast and everyone had all gone off in different directions to spend the morning with their bit-beasts. Kai lounged in a squishy armchair in the library. Dranzer sat across from his master in another squishy chair.

"So, I presume you are, ano, with Rei now, Master Kai?" Inquired the pheonix.

Kai looked at his partner and raised an eyebrow, "And this came from....?" Fire danced in his crimson orbs.

Dranzer merely blinked. "Just wondering Kai-Dono."(1)

At the mention of the suffix, the slate-haired teen sighed and shook his head. "Must you call me that Dranzer? I'm just...Kai."

"I'm sorry Master, er, Kai. But you **are** my wielder and master; it is only customary to do so." The redhead bowed, then looked pointedly at Kai; who gave up.

"Yes, if you want an answer Dranzer, I suppose I am... I guess.." He sank back into his chair, mulling over his thoughts.

Dranzer nodded knowledgeably and gave a small smile. "I thought so Master, it is, ah, only fate. But beware, even the cuddliest of kittens can turn out to be tigers. You two will have to deal with your pasts very soon." The pheonix also sat back in his chair, and began to admire his hands; tan and strong.

Kai looked up through his bangs, puzzled. "My..past? But Rei already knows about that, and I don't need help with my love life thank you." He stared coldly.

"Yes, yes. He knows **that** past Master Kai," replied Dranzer impatiently, taking no notice of the cold stare, "But it's been two years since the last Championships Master, what about in between then hmm?" The firebird looked down and continued to admire his hands.

Kai sat upright and gave a malicious glare to the pheonix. "Hn, that's **my **business Dranzer." His eyes burned darkly.

Dranzer's own eyes flashed and he bowed his head. "Of course Master Kai." His garnet eyes watched as his master sank back into the chair and his ever present thoughts. _'But beware, the past shall collide with the future shortly...'

* * *

_

(Max and Draciel in the hotel arcade)

"Wow Max!! I didn't know you humans had so many awesome things here!" the lilac-haired girl jumped up and down, receiving strange glances from passers-by.

"Calm down Draciel!" said Max, waving a hand, "You have to act, er, human-ish. Otherwise people will think you are crazy!" the blonde laughed at his friend.

"Well, this, vid-aeo game, or whatever you call it, is totally wicked!!" Draciel's emerald eyes sparkled like magic.

Max sighed. "Vid-eo game Draciel, vid-eo. You'll have to learn to fit in here. Although, we are in Paris, so accents shouldn't matter ne?" he mused. He watched Draciel hastily punch buttons (A/N yay!! buttons!!) and weaving the joystick around. Her tongue was out in concentration as she kicked virtual ass.

"Nothin like Street Fighter 2, eh Draciel?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah!" cried the bit-beast, "But I'm a bit, ano, what's the word, hungry. Can we get something to eat Maxie?" She batted her glittering eyes at the blonde.

"Alright, I'm hungry too Draciel. Lemme introduce you to pizza!!" Max suddenly had a burst of energy and grabbed the turtle's slender wrist as he pulled her out to one of the hotel restaurants. (A/N I didn't know what to call her! Draciel is a sort of turtle isn't it??)

When they were seated and served; with odd glances as well, Draciel looked down at her slices of pepperoni pizza and had an extremely non-plussed look gracing her face. "So this is piz-zah? How do you eat it??" She looked pleadingly at her master.

Max chuckled, "Pizza Draciel. All you do is pick up a slice in your hands and take a bite out of it on the smaller end. It's really good." He demonstrated for her with his own slice. "See? It's pie."

Draciel hesitantly picked up a slice and replied, "But I thought it was pizza?" She took a small bite and swallowed, before bursting into delight. "But whatever you call it, it's sure as hell good Max!!" She began to gnaw ravenously at the slice.

_'Lucky we're in a private booth here,' _thought Max, _'I guess they don't really know much about this era, and Draciel gets pretty excited...'

* * *

_

(Tyson and Dragoon at the swimming pool)

"Aww, c'mon Dragoon!!" a boisterous voice pierced through the air. "Just try it! It's lots of fun, I'll help you. Just stay in the shallow end!!"

The ice-haired dragon peered over the edge of the pool in his dark blue swim trunks, clearly hesitant and unsure of what Tyson was doing. He shook his head furiously and clutched his towel to his chin.

Tyson laughed heartily. "Dragoon! I didn't expect **you** of all people, to be afraid of anything!! C'mon, get yer ass in here and lemme show you how to swim!!" He jumped around a little and splashed a handful of water at the dragon.

Dragoon winced at the splash of water, but at his master's remark, he bared his teeth slightly and growled. "**Me, afraid**? I don't think so Master Tyson!!" He ran and jumped into the water beside Tyson, resulting in a huge splash that drenched the boy.

"Alright buddy! You did it! But why did you call me Master?" the brown-eyed boy looked quizzically at the dragon.

Dragoon stood up in the water and spluttered, then slicked his hair back. "Well you are my master, are you not?" He splashed happily around in the water, enjoying its coolness.

Tyson looked at his friend, then shook his head. "No Dragoon, I may use you as my bit-beast, but I'm not your master, I'm your friend, okay?" He held a hand out to his partner, "You shake my hand okay? It's for an agreement."

Dragoon stared at the outstretched hand for a few moments, then grasped it warmly. "Okay Tyson, thanks. Now, you were going to teach me how to er, swim?" His stormy eyes sparkled.

Tyson nodded. "All you have to do is go on your front and float. Then you stretch your arms out and sort of paddle them around, like a windmill. See?" He swam the width of the pool with ease and grace. (A/N Tyson? Graceful?? What am I saying??) He swam back to Dragoon's side and popped up. "Alright? Now you try buddy!"

Dragoon eyed the water, then dove into it, his streamlined figure gliding through the water like a water creature. His muscled arms carried him from the end of the pool and back to his master. He stood up and shook his head, smiling elatedly. "Wow! Is that how you do it Tyson? That was fun, I like this swimming thing."

Tyson gaped at his wet friend. The navy-haired blader couldn't believe Dragoon had caught on so easily to the technique of swimming. "Amazing Dragoon! You did it perfectly! Let's have a few races eh?" He laughed.

The dragon grinned and nodded. _'Wow, this is so much fun hanging out with Tyson. Who knew being human could be such a blast?' _He then eagerly joined his partner at the edge of the pool getting ready to race.

* * *

(Rei and Driger in a park) 

The wind blew gently on the two neko-jins' faces. Rei laid in content upon the soft grass on a hill knoll overlooking a park. Driger leaned against a tree of blooming cherry blossoms, its fragrant scent enveloping the two.

"Driger?"

"Yes Master Rei?" came the tiger's reply.

"What's it like being stuck inside a bit-piece for so long?" asked Rei as he propped himself up on his arms.

The tiger looked over at his partner, then his red-gold eyes stared at the sky. "It's...demanding, I suppose Master Rei. Why do you ask?"

The neko-jin shrugged. "I was wondering. It would be kinda tiring being commanded what to do all the time wouldn't it?" His amber orbs stared at his bit-beast.

"Yes, it is. But you get used to it I guess...Besides Master, you have been the best wielder of my power so far, I enjoy being in your company, human or not."

"Really Driger?" Rei asked. "But why do you call me Master?"

Driger shook his snowy head. "It's customary I suppose, but I respect you, so it is how I address you."

"Well thanks Driger..." the raven-haired teen laid back down on the grass, breathing in the smell of cherries contentedly.

The tiger nodded. "Perhaps I may ask you a question Master?"

Rei nodded, "Of course, any time. Go ahead."

"Are, you with Kai, Master Rei? I noticed you two exchanging glances quite often, and they weren't ordinary looks..."

A look of surprise crossed the teen's face, but he smiled. "I'm not sure you would call us **together** Driger, but I do have feelings for him. Shouldn't you know? I transfer my thoughts and feelings to you every now and then."

Driger nodded. "Yes of course, but I merely wondered. Quite clever with the ice cream I must say..." His eyes flashed humouredly.

Rei shot up and stared at the tiger. "Wha?" But he laughed and lay once again upon the grass. "Heh, I suppose Driger. I was getting tired of waiting, and besides, he stared at me like a million times every night at dinner, so I figured why the hell not eh?" He chuckled.

Driger stared, a little taken aback at his master's words, but nodded and smiled. "Of course Master. It is no surprise that you two would, er, be taken with each other I guess."

The Chinese boy nodded. "There, wouldn't happen to be anything between you and Dranzer would there Driger?" He grinned.

The tiger's mouth gaped. "Well, I guess you could say that...If it is alright with you first though Master." He averted his gaze to the sky once more.

Rei laughed. "It's totally alright with me Driger, after all, if I'm gonna be with Kai, then we shouldn't deny that option for you two ne? Go ahead; be human while you've got the chance."

The bit-beast flushed heavily and they lapsed into silence, enjoying the day.

* * *

(Chief and Dizzi in the garden) 

Kenny and Dizzi sat on one of the numerous benches in the hotel's large, maze-like garden. There was a fountain nearby, a perfect scaled down model of the Eiffel Tower. Water spilled from the top down to the many basins around it and below, creating a wine glass effect. The smell of roses and lilacs hung in the air. The bushes were lush and green; everything was fresh and relaxing.

Dizzi stretched on the bench and lay back against the seat. "Boy, the French sure know how to live eh Chief? Everything is so beautiful." A deft hand reached out and plucked a sprig of lilac off a nearby bush. She breathed in the lovely scent.

"It is all rather beautiful isn't it?" replied Kenny, looking up from his laptop. He closed the lid. "It's so strange not to have you in my computer anymore Dizzi. I'm used to your entity in **there**, not here." He shifted his glasses and flexed his arms out; enjoying the sunshine.

"Aw, you miss me Chief?" cooed Dizzi. "How sweet! But I love it out here. Everything is so much more natural. I was tired of a digital environment. I'm so glad you finally finished that program." She continued to admire the lilac.

Kenny blushed lightly and smiled, "I couldn't have done it without you Dizzi, you were a big help."

The bit-beast's face lit up and her amethyst eyes shone. "Thanks Chief, that really means a lot." And she squeezed the teen into a big bear hug. "How do you think the others are doing?"

Kenny straightened up. "Everything should be alright. I'm sure that the other bit-beasts aren't totally ignorant to human reality. They may be missing the finer points, but the rest of the team should be able to handle them accordingly."

The other brunette nodded. "You're right Chief; I bet they are all having fun talking now." She flashed a brilliant smile.

"Yeah.....Hey Dizzi?" asked the Chief.

"What is it?"

"You don't think that the other bit-beasts would be having relationships would they? Like Dragoon and Draciel?"

The digital form smiled knowingly. "You could be right. I'm not sure about those two, but I do know about the others." She grinned.

The Chief faltered. "W-wait. Not Dragoon and Draciel? But that leaves Dranzer and Driger!"

Dizzi smiled, sniffing the lilac again. "Maybe Kenny, those two get along together pretty well."

Kenny stuttered, "D-dranzer and D-driger? Amazing! Imagine if Kai found out? Ehh, Kai...." He shuddered at the thought of the captain ever finding the fact.

"Ah relax Chief." Said Dizzi nonchalantly, "We may look young, but we bit-beasts have been alive for thousands of years! You think any of us, especially Dranzer, is gonna care about human standards? He wouldn't give a damn, even if Kai is his master. Believe me."

"What, you talk to them?" asked an astounded Chief.

"Of course. What did you think; I'd send emails to them or somethin'? Geeze." Laughed Dizzi.

"Then how come you never told me what goes through their minds sometime? If you guys are thousands of years old, why can't you help us out with some of the human mysteries?" spurted a slightly miffed Kenny.

"I'm sorry Kenny, I really would. But it's like we have a moral code of ethics; it's forbidden for us to reveal that sort of thing. Besides, I lost part of my memory when I got trapped in that thing, so I wouldn't remember anyway." She replied apologetically.

The brunette teen sighed. "Yeah I guess..."

"Whaddaya say that you buy me one of those milkshake thingys Chief? I've always wanted to try one!!" she mused excitedly and totally off topic.

Kenny almost fell off the bench (A/N insert anime sweat drop here!) "Alright Dizzi, let's go get one then."

* * *

"I'm going to go look around the place alright Master Rei? I'll be fine, you can stay here." Said the tiger as he got up and dusted off his pants. 

Rei sat up. "Driger, it's my responsibility to look after you, I don't want you to get in trouble."

The bit-beast shook his head. "No Master, I will be alright, I may hook up with Dranzer later; and I don't want to interfere with the Master's alone time with his own friend ne? I won't get lost, I remember our expedition from the past few times here." And with that, Driger took off behind the trees.

The neko-jin blinked. _'Wow, that was quick. He's easy to talk to and eager to do things. I don't blame him for wanting to spend time with Dranzer either.'_ He smiled a toothy grin. A cherry blossom floated down in front of his face and he reached out to catch it. Its soft petals were light in his hand as he breathed in the scent. _'Aah, sakura....how nice..'_

"Not to bluntly point anything out Rei, but I have a feeling you like cherries ne?" came a familiar voice.

Rei snapped his head around to find Kai sitting in the tree behind him. The bluenette was smirking. The raven teen then smiled and greeted his friend warmly. "Sure, I guess Kai. When did you appear here?"

Kai smiled. "A few minutes ago; I didn't want to disturb you enjoying your cherries. I saw Driger heading off, so I decided to come see you Kitty."

The neko-jin blushed. "Er, yeah. He went off to see Dranzer. And he wanted to check the place out." He fiddled with the petals.

The older teen raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Went to see Dranzer? Is there something between them or what?"

Rei looked up again. "Yeah, that's what he told me. It's not a problem is it Kai? After all, there is us too..." a light tinge appeared on his cheeks.

Kai merely looked taken aback. "Hn, I suppose. They have been around for ages, so why not ne? Hehe, if I was a bit-beast, I wouldn't mind it either." He gave a playful grin to the teen below and jumped off the branch to join him.

Rei laughed as Kai took his position beside him. "Yeah, they are pretty good looking eh? Nothing against you though, Kai-kun. You are very lovely yourself." He gave a wicked grin.

"Oh ho ho, the kitty wants to play does he?" mused Kai. "Then try this for fun." He leaned over to the younger boy and planted a passionate kiss on his pink lips. The boy smelled wonderfully of cherries. "Hm, you smell soo good Rei-chan," he said after enjoying the feel of his lips on Rei's.

Rei smirked. (A/N Yes!! Rei smirked!! Ahahaha) "Only for you Kai." He rolled on top of the teen and kissed him back. Cherry petals fell abundantly from the tree above them like snow, providing some cover for the two boys.

* * *

(1) Dono: is a formal way to address one's master. Used in samurai era. 

Well? I'm sorry it took so long! The title sucks... But I made this a bit longer to make it up for you guys! And a little fun thrown in there for good measure too. Don't worry, next chappie will be better!! Please read and review. Pweeaase?? (puppy eyes)

Rei: aaww, how can you resist a face like that?

Kai: I can. Muahaha

Rei: not mine....(evil grin)

Max: aha, he got you there Kai!! (glomps Tyson)

Tyson: Xx

Dizzi: right. Anyhoo, reviews. NOW PLEASE!!!

Me: yesi yesi!! (huggys Rei)

Rei: aackkk...help ....

Kai: I will save you!! (beats up authoress)

Me: byyyee....Xx


	5. Sakura

ShiareiChan: Hey! I'm finally here with chapter five for this thing!! (sweat drops) I know, you can pummel me with fruit again (peels off fruit from last escapade). But I have this damn thing now, I know it certainly took me long enough, but I was workin on Numb last nite, thankies for all the people who reviewed!! . Just a little warning for this chap, it's a bit, er, stronger than my previous ones for MMW, so if you don't likey, don't ready. I'm not much of a lemony writer either, but I tried my best and people seem to like my writing anyway, so yah!!

Kai: finally, I get some action. (evil smirk)

Rei: heheheheh, HELLO! (high fives Kai)

Max: what about us? (wink wink)

Me: not this chapter, sorry, next time!!

Max and Tyson: (pouts)

Ames: awww, we promise guys. One of the next chaps k? (hugs Max) He's soo cute. (grins)

Me: I'm afraid...you don't act like this...

Ames: shut up. ON WITH THE FIC! This chap is dedicated to our good friend Rae; she is a good writer too, check out her fics at fictionpress at Chaotic-murder.

Max: They do not own me or the others, though sometimes I wish they did. (evil grin)

Everyone: O.O ......

* * *

Mend My Wings

Chapter 5: Sakura

The two bladers tumbled playfully around on the hillock until they rolled over into the bushes. The neko-jin managed to roll over and pin the older teen beneath him. His raven bangs tickled the other's face. He smelled of cherries yet again.

"Ooh, a bush, how romantic Rei-chan," mused Kai sarcastically before breaking into a smile.

Rei swiftly kissed the aforementioned blader and nodded. "Of course Kai! But better than the hill where everyone can see."

"Mhm," replied Kai absentmindedly, "I have a bone to pick with you Rei."

The golden-eyed teen looked at Kai suspiciously. "What?"

"This." Said Kai simply, nodding to their position. With a "Hn," he flipped Rei over and found himself on top this time. "That's better." He grinned.

Rei blinked, "What was that for? I liked it up there Kai-kun. You afraid I was gonna do something to ya?" His eyes gleamed.

"No, I wanted to have some fun." Kai immediately began to place fluttery kisses along Rei's jaw line and down to his shoulders. His lips hovered there a moment.

"Why'd you stop?" asked a bemused Rei.

The bluenette smirked, "Because I was contemplating on whether or not to give you what you gave to me." He indicated to his neck, which was slightly covered by his collar.

Rei reached up and pulled down the collar to reveal the red mark, which still flamed from the night before. He laughed. "I can't help it if yours is redder than normal Kai!" He pointed to his canines. "What did you expect? Little hickies from a person like me?" He chuckled.

Kai's eyes flashed. He smirked and went back to kissing Rei. He traced his way back up to the neko's soft mouth with his tongue. Rei kissed him back while his hands explored Kai's dark tresses once again.

The bluenette traced circles around Rei's navel with his index finger, which slightly tickled the boy beneath and he shivered. Kai pressed his warm weight against the one below him and his hands sat on the tiger's hips. He looked down into Rei's beautiful golden depths; which shone like magic. Kai smiled; a true genuine smile, which he did not use too often. Rei lovingly returned Kai's crimson gaze.

"You are so beautiful Rei-kun...." Murmured Kai. Then the phoenix bent down and crushed his lips against Rei's soft pink ones. Heat seared through their bodies and Rei arched up to meet Kai completely. His tan hands rose up to pull Kai's shirt off, just as the other blader was in the midst of doing the same thing to him. They quickly parted to remove the shirts above their heads, and Kai once again met Rei's kiss-swollen lips. Bare skin clashed together passionately; bodies perfectly molded to fit each other. The neko-jin squirmed delightedly and began rocking his hips against Kai's, who joined in the rhythm. The bluenette was completely on top of the other, who welcomed the weight. Rei's hands scrolled up and down Kai's back, tracing heated circles and patterns while Kai played in the cavern of Rei's mouth as he slid his hands in raven hair. Their tongues tangled passionately for dominance of the other's mouth, hips still swaying.

* * *

The wind blew softly as leaves and petals sighed along with it. A lone figure sat amongst the scented branches, hair softly swaying as he leaned against the bark. "You've come at last..."

The entity approaching bowed his white head. "Of course. I trust it wasn't too much trouble to get away from Master Kai?" He tilted his head inquiringly.

The redhead in the tree chuckled softly while playing with sakura petals. "Not really, I think I angered him with the fact that he and Master Rei shall have troubles along the way." His lips curved into a slight smirk.

The white-haired figure approached the tree and gracefully jumped up through the branches to seat himself beside the other. "Yes, well, it is fate, and I agree that our Masters must pay the consequences. In the meantime, it seems that Master Rei has discovered us..."

Garnet eyes abruptly looked up at the other. "What? How interesting..." he smirked again.

"I believe that he thinks if he and Kai are together, then so are we. Not entirely true, but quite perceptive. He accepts the fact nonetheless. He actually welcomed us to do whatever we wish. What do you make of it...Dranzer?"

The said phoenix looked up again. "Your master is perceptive, as you are Driger. It amuses me actually. I'm assuming he gave you," he chuckled at his thought, "'permission'?"

Driger smiled. "Not quite, he knows that we are centuries old; so we may do what we like. Similar to his words."

Dranzer nodded. "Good for him, good for us then, ne?" He paused, "How long have I waited to see you in form again Driger..." A deft finger reached out to twirl a strand of moonlight hair.

"As have I. And Kenny's achievement with Dizzi is even more spectacular. We are no longer projections, everything is real to us now..." Driger plucked a petal, admiring its soft touch.

"Even this?" the phoenix leaned in to the tiger's face and brushed their lips together.

Driger sat, taken aback at the realism of what happened. Unknown emotions rushed through him; everything was new. Half-lidded garnet orbs watched him intently, before gathering his strong, robed arms around the other and pulled him close upon the branch. The redhead rested his head on the tiger's shoulder, breathing in the soft scent of him and the tree.

Driger clasped the hands that held him and sighed. They closed their eyes and remained in their embrace. All the while as the wind played around the tree branches.

* * *

Kai sat, hands on Rei's slender hips, while looking rather hungrily down at the other. Rei looked back up at him, panting as he caught his breath. They had parted to take a break, although they did not wish to stop.

"Rei....." murmured Kai as he twirled a black lock.

"Hmm, yes Kai-kun?" The amber-eyed teen looked up again at his team mate.

"Do you really think we can do this?"

Rei's eyes bored into the others. "Why? You don't think we can do this?"

Kai shook his head. "No, not that. It's just, I dunno, are you ready for this?"

Rei ran a hand through Kai's hair. "Of course, I think we make a damn good match, don't you?" he chuckled.

Kai gently kissed him. "Yeah I do. After all, you are finally mine..."

"Yours eh? Well I don't mind being yours." He smiled. "Do you want the others to know?"

Kai looked at the bushes around them. "Well those two don't really seem to care what we think of them...but they will find out eventually anyway Rei, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, you got a point there," agreed Rei absentmindedly. Kai was still gazing at the bushes which they were surrounded by, so Rei took advantage of the opportunity. He flipped Kai over and quickly jumped on top of the teen. Kai looked murderously up at Rei, who grinned.

"What do you think you are doin Rei?" asked Kai maliciously.

Rei batted his lashes at Kai. "Nothin Kai-kun, just havin a bit of fun." A truly evil grin escaped from him and he chuckled. He licked the older teen's chest hungrily. Kai gasped at the actions of the one above him. Golden eyes glittered at him and Kai stared back, surprised. Rei slowly placed his pink tongue on Kai's stomach and worked his way up to Kai's mouth, who awaited him anxiously. Rei swirled his tongue around on Kai's mouth and then found his way back down the muscled chest. Rei then smirked and bit one of the pink buds on Kai's chest. He gasped again and Rei looked at him naughtily.

"How do you like that? I wanna be seme for once." He laughed and went back to his tantalizing antics.

Kai felt searing heat flood through his body and down below. Rei was doing a good job, he had to admit. Rei bit him again and his body convulsed in pleasure. "A-ah...where did you get all that from Rei-chan?"

The neko grinned. "Eh, just been saving it for you Kai. See? I'm just as good as you." He grabbed one of Kai's light hands and licked each fingertip. Kai groaned.

"Alright, stop Rei." Kai put a hand on the neko's beautifully sculpted chest.

Rei blinked in confusion and sat upright.

Kai groaned again inside. "Sorry Rei, I know we're havin fun here, but if you continue any longer, I'm gonna die."

Rei grinned again in confidence. "Meheh, well I can just drive you up the wall Kai, but I suppose you're right. If we stay, we won't ever get back to the others ne?"

The phoenix nodded. "Yeah, but thanks anyway, I think we will have lots of fun later." He smirked and put his shirt back on. Rei followed suit.

"Yep!" and he got up, straitening his hair and clothes, brushing the dirt from his pants.

Kai stood up and put his arm around Rei's waist. "Well? Let's be going back, better get there before Max and Tyson get around to their own thing as well." Rei nodded and they walked back to the hotel in the comfort of each others arms.

* * *

Well? I'M DOONE!!! YEAHNESS!! Thank kami! And I put a niiiiice looong couple bits in there just for you guys cause I luv ya! PWEASE R&R, I spent a long time coming up with this chap and I added those good parts. So pwease R&R, and things will get a little hotter in the upcoming chapters, read on! MUAHAHAHAH. Thankies and plushies for everyone!! (hugs Rei, as usual)


End file.
